Almost Believable
by Yaoi Lover Kamara Alter Ego
Summary: Reese/Malcolm Reese announces his love for Malcolm, first to Malcolm, then to his family, then to his school. Surprisingly, only Malcolm is bothered. Will Malcolm overcome his hopeless denial and accept Reese or will he cling to a miserable status quo?
1. Chapter One

Malcolm had always known his family was insane and more than a little weird

Kamara- Read or die…or leave. But if you stay, it is either of the first two option you must choose. Mwahahahahaha. Your death will involve cockroaches, spoons, and copper wire. Be afraid.

**Almost Believable**

Pairing: Reese/Malcolm

Extended Summary: Reese announces his love for Malcolm, first to Malcolm, then to his family, then to his school. The object of his affection is in blissful denial. Will Malcolm come to his senses and acknowledge the validity of his brother's feelings? Will he accept him or be bound by the status quo that has always served to make him miserable? Will Dewey get a tattoo on his butt or does he already have one?

Setting: Malcolm and Reese are in high school. No particular time or grades.

Disclaimer: I don't own Malcolm in the Middle, obviously. Daytime TV wouldn't permit a show that had either incest and/or gay relations. I don't really give a damn though.

Warnings: Language, incest, slash, possibly sexual content in future chapters.

Chapter One

Malcolm had always known his family was insane and more than a little weird. Up until a month ago, he had been positive that his mother had been the least sane and the most abnormal. But a month ago, his entire perception of reality was skewed by one fatal phrase:

"_Malcolm, I'm in love with you."_

Now normally the sentiment would be flattering, had the source been anyone but his own flesh and blood. It had to have been some sort of joke. He couldn't have really meant it. It wasn't normal.

_It had been a normal day. The boys had been woken up by their mother's tumultuous cry. Reese had stuffed half-attempted homework papers in his backpack, seemingly not noticing the stench emanating from somewhere within. Dewey, currently in some gothic phase that had yet to make much of an impact on anyone, applied some of his dark makeup. He skillfully dismissed the sound of Reese's taunts. Plus the wicked omniscient smirk Dewey had sent his way had shut him up soon enough._

_The youngest brother, Jamie, was having a fit that was reminiscent of one Dewey had had a few years before--before he gave way to apathy, that is. Hal was reclining --hiding-- in the backyard until the echoes of his wife faded. It was going to take a while._

_Malcolm had surreptitiously avoided the morning chaos and was waiting in the car--that Reese and he shared--for his elder brother. He had been surprised at Reese's lack of ire regarding their mother's decision to let Malcolm be the one to drive them anywhere. They assumed that, though he was younger than Reese, that he was the better driver of the two. In reality, Reese could outmaneuver almost anyone with one good eye and a minor concussion. But Malcolm always drove._

_Halfway to their dreaded high school's location, Reese asked Malcolm to pull over to "talk". Malcolm had felt a bit panicky, with good reason, but Reese had been on his best behavior with him for well over six months. He even started performing kind gestures to his younger brother, though Dewey and Jamie were excluded from every one. But his previous track record had been less than kind._

_Fidgeting a bit under Malcolm's blue gaze, Reese found himself gazing around, appreciating the subtle nuances of the leaves on the uppermost branches of an oak tree. He watched a squirrel deftly scurry up the bark behind a patch of leaves. The weather was very warm and breezy._

"_I though you wanted to talk, Reese. I'm not waiting for you all day," Malcolm stated, "If I'm late to Chemistry, Mr. Somethingorother will kill me."_

_The elder brother chewed on his lip for a moment. "I….well you see, um, I've kinda felt…well you are really, uh--"_

_Malcolm gave way to his irritation. "Just spit it out, damn it."_

"_Malcolm, I'm in love with you."_

Malcolm had thought it was some kind of prank. It was by far the most outlandish thing his brother had ever pretended. He was anxious to note just how well he kept it up. It was _almost_ believable.

But there was just no way it could be true. Reese couldn't have romantic feelings for Malcolm, of all people. Francis was more likely anyway, though it wouldn't be any less disturbing. Yes, it was an elaborate prank that Reese had contrived over half a year ago and had managed to stay focused on for this entire time. It was all a ruse to make Malcolm believe him and be utterly humiliated by…what, accepting him? As if. No way, there was no possibility of Malcolm ever feeling anything like that for Reese. That was even less believable than the reverse.

The next stage in the prank had been Reese stating his feelings in front of their family.

"_I have an announcement to make," Reese said as his family sat down to eat dinner._

_Lois raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, what is it?"_

"_I'm in love with Malcolm." The entire family, save Reese and the "love interest" burst into laughter. Reese was calm about the whole thing. "I'm serious guys, more serious than I've ever been."_

"_Really?" Hal inquired, "And when did you realize this?"  
_

"_A few months ago."_

_Malcolm noticed the piercing mother gaze Lois directed to his brother. She seemed to be dissecting him with her eyes. Finally she asked in a remarkably unruffled manner: "Are you sure you love him like that? He is your brother, in case you forgot that little fact."_

_Her son merely smiled. "I do. I'm not really sure why, but I'm in love with him and I don't care if you all hate me for it. It feels right to me, no matter how wrong it seems in society."_

_Malcolm was almost convinced. 'Interesting,' he thought, 'But no wonder it took him months. He's not the most eloquent person, but that had sounded credible. I have to find out what he's trying to get from this.'_

_Hal and Lois exchanged a glance. "We wouldn't hate you for something like this son," Hal said, "It will take some getting used to. But if you ever get any, ah, strange urges about Malcolm that you need to speak to someone about, go to your mother."_

Their parents had been so gullible! Malcolm couldn't believe that they had believed Reese's lies. He would get to the bottom of this somehow. He diligently ignored the voice in the back of his head. It said strange things about Reese spending so much time on something involving Malcolm had to be evidence of affection of some degree. Traitorous mind.

End Chapter One

Kamara- Reviews are appreciated. Don't criticize it for the sake of criticizing. And don't bother trying to start some argument on the controversial issues in this story. I'm not writing this to prove a point. If you are bothered by the topic, you shouldn't have read it in the first place.


	2. Chapter Two

Kamara- Thank you all for the kind reviews. I appreciate the positive response. Read on.

**Almost Believable**

Pairing: Reese/Malcolm

Extended Summary: Reese announces his love for Malcolm, first to Malcolm, then to his family, then to his school. The object of his affection is in blissful denial. Will Malcolm come to his senses and acknowledge the validity of his brother's feelings? Will he accept him or be bound by the status quo that has always served to make him miserable? Will Dewey get a tattoo on his butt or does he already have one?

Setting: Malcolm and Reese are in high school. No particular time or grades.

Disclaimer: I don't own Malcolm in the Middle, obviously. Daytime TV wouldn't permit a show that had either incest and/or gay relations. I don't really give a damn though.

Warnings: Language, incest, slash, possibly sexual content in future chapters.

Chapter Two

Ever since his declaration, Reese had been noticeably more affectionate to Malcolm. There were those telltale lingering touches, soft gazes, and smiles no one else seemed to notice that promised things Malcolm was too afraid to name. But these new quirks to Reese's character seemed strangely minor. They supported his story, his game, his supposed "love" for Malcolm. However, these changes were too subtle for someone of Reese's capabilities. He was good, but not that good.

Malcolm supposed he had gotten help. He had already established that Reese couldn't possibly have romantic feelings toward him, let alone go about them in the right…er least disturbing way. There had to be someone else involved--which conveniently supported Malcolm's belief that it was all some massive hoax.

But Malcolm wouldn't fall for that. He was a genius after all. Somehow he was going to pull out of this with Reese looking like the moronic loser he was. That was the way of things. If only he had realized that the game had just begun.

Malcolm and Reese had driven to school in absolute silence for the past two weeks since the latter's declaration. But this morning, Reese looked anxious, just as he had on that fateful day. In turn, Malcolm was no less on edge. He felt like he had swallowed a bucket of nails. Every glance to the right served only to heighten his worry.

They arrived at the school and exited the car in unison. Malcolm felt a sense of apprehension sink into his body. His knees could barely keep from buckling. Reese looked no better.

As they approached the school, the elder brother was tense. Malcolm was frantically trying to figure out what was about to happen, what had already happened. Who knew what Reese had done? He was obviously capable of at least giving the pretense of walking a path society considered taboo. What more was there?

Countless pairs of eyes zoned in on the duo as they entered the building. Some were accusing. Some were amused. Some were…admiring? What the hell?

They walked down the hall, so eerie with its lack of noise. Reese gave a half grin to their stunned peers. Malcolm tried to hold his breakfast in.

A senior girl walked forward and--to Malcolm's utter astonishment--hugged his older brother. The hall broke out into cheers. Some shouted out encouragement and congratulations about something that Malcolm was unaware of. Those that were less than kind were quickly hushed.

Malcolm quirked an eyebrow. That had been unexpected. Reese had been acting as if he was about to receive the death sentence.

The younger brother didn't ponder on it too long. He walked down the hall towards his locker. On the way, the corner of his shoe caught on a discarded school newspaper. Curious, he picked it up off the ground and nearly fainted.

_FORBIDDEN LOVE--The story of two brothers_

_By Camilla Vane_

_For three years Reese has kept his traitorous heart in check. He has harbored a tragic love lost and alone, fearful of the repercussions of its exposure. It is a love cast out by society as sinful and unnatural, a love that has plagued him with its intensity, a love no less true than any other. It is the lustful love for not only one of his own gender, but one of his own blood._

_In other words: Reese is in love with his dearest brother Malcolm. Recently, he has decided to make his feelings known to both his family and his love interest. You, his fellow students, are the last bridge he has to cross._

_It is your decision on how you receive Reese after this staggering bit of news. It will not change reality whether you accept him or shun him. It will, however, bring light to your own character._

_I ask that you put yourself in his shoes for the moment. Do you think that he wanted to feel this way about someone who would likely never return his feelings? Do you think that he wants people to hate him?_

_Reese is a victim of a critical society that fails to see its own flaws. In spite of that, he has shown extraordinary courage and strength, more so than us average humans could claim. Will you fault him for it?_

_Reese, you're one hell of a guy. Malcolm, you may be a genius but you can also be an insensitive jerk. If you know what's good for you, you will give him a chance. There is no love truer than this._

_Camilla out._

Malcolm was hallucinating. That had to be it. There was no way this could be real. Besides, the general consensus seemed to strange to be anything but fantasy. They did live in a "critical society that fails to see its own flaws". This was too tolerant a reaction, especially for their school. It was worse than when Reese had told their family. Was the whole world insane??

One look around at the approving masses had him convinced. The world was insane. Malcolm could handle that. His own family was crazy and he had dealt with that his whole life. Now he just had to face the fact that he was the only sane one left. But how long until he cracked?

Shaking his head vigorously, Malcolm decided he was not going there. Just because the rest of the world had a characteristic in common, doesn't mean that he would. The world was a breeding ground for idiots, which he was anything but.

End Chapter Two

Kamara- Poor, poor Malcolm. It is so pitiful to watch you cling to your denial. Genius, indeed.

But all is not as it seems. What was the reason for their family's calm acceptance? Was it as genuine as they all seem to think? When will we know the fate of the tattoo on Dewey's butt?


End file.
